The Sandstorm Begins & Other Parodies
by ShadowRika
Summary: *Another song is up!* Popular songs made to fit into the Yu-gi-oh world....please look!
1. The Sandstorm Begins

AN: This is my first time ever putting anything on FF.net. I've taken a slight amount of poetic license with this, but not much. It's a parody of the parody, "The Saga Begins" by Weird Al. If you haven't heard it, download it (Or buy it!), because it's a really funny Star Wars version of "American Pie". Anyways, while listening to it one day, I kept hearing new words to make it fit Yu-gi-oh..so I wrote them down, perfected them, and here they are. This is from Duelist Kingdom to Battle City.  
  
Note: If someone could please tell me how to fix the spacing errors, it would be greatly appreciated.  
  
Warning: Drinking while reading this maybe hazardous to your keyboard.  
  
  
  
The Sandstorm Begins  
  
  
  
Ishizu: A long, long, time ago,  
  
In Ancient Egypt so far away  
  
The Shadow Games were getting out of hand  
  
The Ancient Pharaoh, Yu-gi-oh  
  
Decided to lock the power up within  
  
The seven mystical Millennium Items  
  
But this decision didn't thrill some  
  
High Priest Seto tried to kill him  
  
With the Blue Eyes White Dragon  
  
Against the Dark Magician  
  
The outcome of this duel is not known  
  
The record of who won was chipped off the stone  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami wound up in the Millennium Puzzle  
  
  
  
That's where he met this boy..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh, my, my, this here Yugi guy  
  
  
  
Maybe Pharaoh someday later, now he's just a cute guy  
  
  
  
He left his home to save his Grandpa's soul  
  
  
  
Saying, "Pegasus quit using your Eye,"  
  
  
  
"Please quit stealing souls with your Eye."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Seto: Did you know that this little boy  
  
  
  
Can hear the voice of an ancient Pharoah?  
  
  
  
But can use the Heart of the Cards, they say  
  
  
  
Ooh, do you see Joey hitting on that Mai  
  
  
  
Though he's immature, and she's plain mean  
  
  
  
Yeah, he's got to duel for sister, Serenity  
  
  
  
Well, I never thought Yugi'd play Kuriboh  
  
  
  
The weakest monster I'd ever seen  
  
  
  
And I needed entrance, it's true  
  
  
  
So I challenged Yugi to a duel  
  
  
  
Ooh, he was the best duelist that I'd ever faced  
  
  
  
But from the minute I first threw down my disk  
  
  
  
Of course, I knew who would win first place  
  
  
  
Oh yes, it was, me.  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey, Tea, Tristan: We started singin'... my, my, this here Yugi guy  
  
  
  
Maybe Pharaoh someday later, now he's just a short guy  
  
  
  
He left the rooftop saying "What if I.?"  
  
  
  
"Can no longer control this presence inside..?  
  
  
  
"No longer control this presence inside?"  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: Now we finally got into the semifinals  
  
  
  
Maximillion we knew would want  
  
  
  
To see how good little Yug could duel  
  
  
  
So he fought Mai, and I beat Keith  
  
  
  
How could this be? It was Yugi versus me.  
  
  
  
I jus' had to win for my sister, Serenity  
  
  
  
Oh, Pegasus was impressed of course  
  
  
  
Could best friends go at it full force?  
  
  
  
Yugi revived my dragon  
  
  
  
With a tear, took me out he did  
  
  
  
Now Yugi n' Pegasus inta the Shadows disappeared  
  
  
  
And Yami said, "Now listen here.  
  
  
  
For what you have done to Yugi, you should fear  
  
  
  
For I will show you no mercy."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tea: He (Yami) was singin'.my, my, this here Yugi guy  
  
  
  
Could be Pharoah some age later, now he's just a brave guy  
  
  
  
Thanks to his friends, his spirit didn't die  
  
  
  
And together we beat his Millennium Eye  
  
  
  
  
  
Joey: We caught a ride back to Domino  
  
  
  
Cause Princess Anzu wanted to.  
  
  
  
I frankly didn't want to stay  
  
  
  
Kaiba went on an epic museum tour  
  
  
  
With Ishizu saying, "Again happens what took place before,"  
  
  
  
Little Yugi played Chain Destrustion and saved his deck  
  
  
  
But before, I'd lost my Red-Eyes  
  
  
  
Some traps blew up and a lot of monsters fried  
  
  
  
The new rules were up and working  
  
  
  
Yugi got Saint Dragon Osiris  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yami: And the Yami I had hated most  
  
  
  
Met up with Malik, and now he's toast  
  
  
  
I'm still here, and he's not even a ghost  
  
  
  
I now must again defeat.Kaiba.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yugi: Oh my, my, this here Yami guy  
  
  
  
Was a Pharaoh some age before, now he's just a spirit inside   
  
  
  
I left my home, bid my Grandpa goodbye  
  
  
  
Saying, "I'll be dueling Kaiba at Battle City,"  
  
  
  
"To help my Yami find his lost memories."  
  
  
  
  
  
All but Yugi: Oh, my, my, this here Yugi guy  
  
  
  
Maybe Pharoah someday later now he's just a short guy  
  
  
  
He left his home, and bid his Grandpa goodbye  
  
  
  
Saying, "I hope I get taller," with a sigh.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
No, I don't hate Mai! It's just that she was really mean at first. I really like her now. Well, please tell me what you think. If a lot of people like this, I'll write more, as I've got some (what I think are) good ideas. Please review!  
  
This was first posted on my (it's a work in progress) website, www.geocities.com/shadowrika . 


	2. Complicated

Okay! I finally have another! It's to Avril Lavigne's "Complicated". I've retained the song title, but the words are a lot different….

If you want to get the most of this, listen to Complicated while reading. I put a lot of work into trying to get the words to match up and rhyme and such.

It's from Ishizu's (Isis) point of view, switching around from her first meeting with Seto at the Domino museum to after she has just lost to him. 

Uh-huh, history's like this

Uh-huh, uh-huh, that's the way it is 

Cause the past's like this

Uh-huh, uh-huh, that's the way it was

It's okay, get up off the floor

Settle down, it's what you did before

And if you would only accept it to be 

What you were previously 

When you challenged Pharaoh to a duel

And you're still using the same card

Now I'm talking to you one-on-one

But now you are

Saying you're someone else, and yet you're yourself

Like in ancient times, you never relax

Trying to be cold, you look like the High Priest to me……..

Tell me,

Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated? 

I saw you acting like you were somebody else, it got me frustrated

Now, it was like this, you

And you fell to your hands and your knees, shocked and stunned, cause you couldn't accept what my Tauk had just showed you

Honestly, never thought I'd see the great Seto Kaiba shaken

No, no, no….

You started to walk out unannounced

Just leave, like you were something else

When I gave you Obelisk,

I was sad you see, for I had seen 

A set future, no alternatives to choose

When no other path arose

I knew I wasn't able to change 

What would be, what would become

But Destiny chose yet another course

That I hadn't forseen, a brand new michi (road)

When you won the duel, 

You gave new life and hope to me

But tell me…

How'd you go and make things so complicated?

I saw the way you'd use God but instead it was your favorite Blue Eyes and my LP faded

It was like this…but you…..

Somehow managed to change what was set down in stone

Took what there was and you turned it into

Honestly, how'd you manage to affect it without owning a Millennium Item?

How, how, how?

How, how, how?

How, how, how

How, how, how?

I've seen something in the future, new

Something that wasn't there before

And if I could understand how this came to pass, if I could see

But somebody else

Now owns my Tauk

If there's anyone who can,

He'll take the right path

Pharoah's the one 

Who must find his lost memories

Tell me,

How'd you go and make everything so complicated?

I saw the way you refused your history, it got me frustrated

Now, you may been right, you know

And I don't understand, but thanks to you now I can climb to my feet, and live my life without worrying

Honestly, never thought I'd never find that my Millenium Tauk had failed me

No, no, no

How'd you manage to go and make things so complicated? Things were unchangeable, yet you managed to change them, and that future faded  

All is not dark now

And I never would've guessed that things would start to go the way they're going now, 

Honestly, never thought I'd see my solid faith in Destiny shredded

No, no, no….

/*******************

Did you like it? I'm thinking of doing All-Star (Joey's view, or perhaps Joey and Seto),

and the really fast One Week (Joey to Mai, with Yugi doing the chorus). And possibly a song off the Like Mike CD. Well, please review!


	3. Advice

Thank you to everyone who revied, especially KagenoTenshi and Lone Wolf!

Note: Well, I thought that the next thing up here would be One Week or All Star, but I was listening to some of my old self-burned CDs the other day, and came across another really hilarious song by Weird Al. 

It was from Yoda's POV, with him giving out advice ranging from losing your lightsaber to Wookies shedding on the furniture….It's had a really nice beat, and Yoda kept saying the funniest things in a perfectly serious voice.

I've no idea what the original song was, but all the words to make it fit Yu-gi-oh just kind of popped into my mind, so I wrote it all down really fast and typed it in. Don't worry, All Star and One Week Yu-gi-oh versions are coming soon. Most likely it's gonna be Yugi doing the fast parts in One Week with Joey doing the story part….hehehe….

Another Note: Think the beginning part of the second episode where Sugoroku began to teach Joey. But before he started…..also, btw, this is once again full of Battle City spoilers. You have been warned.

*********************

So Joey wanted to learn Duel Monsters. To begin teaching him, Yugi's Grandpa suddenly burst into song.

Yugi's Grandpa:  Sunscreen good. 

No sunscreen bad.

Rest of advice based on years of dueling experience, yes! This advice…I will teach you, now.

Enjoy the power and beauty of the cards. Understand the Heart, you will not, until you have used it!

Fabulous is how the Harpies look. Hot as Mai Kujaku they are not (Joey: o.O) (1).

Worry not about the flip side. Worrying is as effective as trying to make Yugi taller by force-feeding him hamburgers. Heeeheehee!

Do one thing every day that scare even Yami Malik away, yes: Brush! (teeth)

Waste time not at Kaiba's HQ; in the end, trapped in a video game you will be, yes! 

Kind may your Red-Eyes be, for when it's gone, miss it you will

Dance! Even if you do not want to do it, because it makes you look like Anzu Mazaki.

Time Wizard magic on Harpies use you not! Make them look ancient and grey it will, yes! 

Just one minute you wait! What is wrong with being ancient and grey I ask, hmmm?

Get to know that Namu. You never know if actually Malik he will be!

Go to Duelist Kingdom's semifinals once; but lose before soulless Pegasus makes you.

Go to Kaiba's semifinals once; but lose before dead Yami Malik makes you.

Challenge a world champion! But make sure his helicopter isn't waiting first. (2)

Accept certain, unchangeable truths: Malik and Ishizu, related they are, yes!

Yugi on a good hair day hit by lightning he looks, he does. 

And sound a lot like Yoda from Star Wars I do, hmm?

Respect Seto Kaiba! Very good in Pokemon, he was, yes! (3)

With your hair, mess not. Or within a few minutes, like Yami's it will look!

Be careful of advice—and Yami Bakura.

But trust you me on the sunscreen, yes! Heeeheeeheeeheee!!!!

Joey: Okay….

*****************

(1) In the Japanese version, he's actually a quite a bit of a perv…

(2) Joey challenged Seto, but at that second, Seto was notified that his company had found a duel with a god card in play going on, and he left by helicopter.

(3) Kaiba's English VA also plays Brock.

********************

It's a bit short, but hopefully funny. Did you like it? Yes or no, please review!


End file.
